


Anything To Get To You

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to the camera. "And there you have it. A truly epic love story. How Brittany S. Pierce, overcame distance and oceans to be with Santana Lopez, here in Tokyo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Get To You

The reporter straightened his tie. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were sitting on the couch in their living room. Mr. Pierce had his arm on the back of the couch behind his wife and Mrs. Pierce had a hand on her husband's leg.

 

The reporter rolled his neck and nodded. He waited a moment and then asked. "Is it on?" With a nod from his producer he put on a serious face and turned to the couple, "Okay, Mrs. Pierce. Why don't you start by telling us how this whole thing started?"

 

Mrs. Pierce looked at the reporters and started her story; "Well it started during Brittany's daily video chat date with her girlfriend, Santana who was in Tokyo for a cheerleading competition..."

 

* * *

 

 

You walk into Brittany's room to get her laundry. You're not surprised to find her on the video chat with Santana. They do this every chance that they get. Sometimes you'll find Brittany lying limply on her bed, staring at the computer screen waiting for Santana to sign on so that they can see each other.

 

"Hey Mama P," you hear from the computer.

 

You smile and bend over Brittany's shoulder to say hi. "Hi Santana. How's Tokyo?"

 

"It's alright," she shrugs, "Really busy. I haven't gotten to see much though."

 

"Send pictures okay?" you smile at her, "I'll leave you two alone."

 

You grab Brittany's clothes and start making your way out of the room. You hear Santana sigh softly, "Britt, I have some bad news."

 

You slow your steps, interested in what she's going to say. You know that a lot of Brittany's happiness comes from Santana and you don't want anything to happen to jeopardize that happiness.

 

"What?" Brittany asks.

 

"We're not going to be able to make it back in time for our anniversary," Santana says. "There's a storm coming that's going to ground the planes when we were supposed to leave. We can't leave early because the competition ends right before we were going to leave. I'm so sorry."

 

Your heart breaks for your daughter. You know she was looking forward to being with Santana on their anniversary. She even asked you if she could drive to Louisville and surprise Santana with flowers and Breadstix. You told her that she could go. She's been so down lately, not having Santana around all the time.

 

You decide that you've eavesdropped enough and walk down the hallway to start the laundry.

 

You're in the kitchen when Brittany comes downstairs. She looks really upset. "Honey, are you okay?"

 

She doesn't say anything. She just opens the door to the garage and walks in, closing it behind her. She's only done that twice before. The first time she said she was going to go back in time and tell Santana that she loved her  because she was upset that Santana dated Sam. That was abandoned when they got together. Then she said she was  going to finish building a time machine so that she could go back in time and stop Santana's Abuela from telling her that she never wanted to see her again. Brittany was in the garage with her dad's welding torch and a spool of wires until Santana came over and asked her to just hang out. That was shelved and is now being used as shelving. Brittany said it wouldn't work anyway because she didn't have any fissionable material.

 

You pour her a glass of water and walk into the garage. You set it on the worktable and watch her take a wrench to her time machine, pulling it apart. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

 

"I'm fine," she says defiantly. "I'm building a submarine to get to Santana."

 

You smile at her imagination. If it helps her deal with Santana being gone then that's okay with you. "I'll bring you a sandwich out in a couple hours."

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Pierce looked at the reporter, "She was in there for days. She only came inside to sleep. She actually fell asleep one night with a wrench in her hand."

 

"Thank you," The reporter nodded to her then turned to the camera, "Let's go to Tokyo for the rest of the story."

 

Another reporter nodded at the camera, touching his earpiece. "Thanks. Santana, what was going on over here during that time?"

 

Santana rested her arms on the armrests of the chair she was in. She was sitting in front of a balcony window with a great view of the ocean. She adjusts her cheerleading top, "I was totally swamped with cheering. I tried to call her a couple time on Skype. She answered once..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe are you okay?" you ask Brittany. Her hair is up in a messy bun and you can see what looks like oil or grease streaked across her left cheek.

 

She smiles brightly, "Totally."

 

"Are you working on the time machine again?" you ask her. She scares you with how smart she is sometimes. One day you and her were feeding the ducks and the next thing you know she's talking about cold fusion.

 

She chuckles, "No."

 

You feel better. You asked the physics teacher at the high school about some of the things Brittany wanted to work with and he said they were really dangerous. You try to cover up a yawn. Waking up this early to talk to Brittany at evening her time is exhausting, but worth it, "I miss you Britt-Britt."

 

"I miss you too," she tilts her head. She kisses the lense of the camera and you smile. She's so sweet. You love her so much. You're crushed that you won't get to spend your anniversary with her. You look down at the keyboard of your laptop.

 

You can hear the knock on your door telling you that it's time for breakfast. You turn to your screen. "I have to go Brittany. I love you."

 

"I love you too," she smiles brightly.

 

You stare lovingly at her until you have to sign off. With a deep breath you stand up and close your laptop.

 

* * *

 

 

The reporter looked from Santana to Brittany who was sitting on the arm of the chair Santana was sitting on. "Brittany, can you tell us the incredible story of what happened after that?"

 

Brittany wrinkled her nose, "It wasn't that incredible. I just..."

 

* * *

 

You have one singular reason to finish this sub. She'll be alone in Tokyo on your anniversary. You stay up late into the night when you know you're close. The fan blade propeller is in place and you just have a few more parts to put on. You can do that in the next few hours and leave on time.

 

In the morning, before the sun comes up, you manage to get it onto a trailer that your dad uses for your dirt bike and hitch it up to your car. It’s easy to roll because it’s oval shaped. You get a few weird looks driving down the highway, but you don't care. You're doing this for Santana.

 

You get to the ocean a day later. The beach is deserted because it's before dawn. You back the sub up as close to the water as you can and you roll it the rest of the way. You're waist deep in water when you hop on top of it and get into the submarine, pulling the hatch closed.

 

You check all of the windows and find that none of them are leaking. You quickly change into the sweat pants you brought with you after you flip the switch for the water tanks to fill up. That will help you sink to the bottom. There's not a whole lot of room in here, but you can stand up and lay down. The smaller it is, the less fuel it uses anyway. You look at your map and your compass and press the pedal down to start moving at full speed.

 

You lock your steering wheel in place and put the brick your brought with you on the pedal. You're not going to be able to sit there and steer all day. You have other things to check. And you're really tired. Plus there are all kinds of pretty fish in the ocean.

 

You take a long nap and then use the map, compass, and the time to find where you are. Then you turn on the lights on the outside of the submarine and look around. You see some of the most beautiful fish you’ve ever seen in your whole life. You even see a whale swimming a couple hundred yards away. It’s so beautiful and peaceful down here. You love it down here and can’t wait to share it with Santana.

 

You eat one of the sandwiches you brought with you and drink some of the water, watching the water go by. You pull the trapper hat you brought with you on and pull on your fur-lined boots. It’s cold in the ocean.

 

* * *

 

The reporter turned to Santana. "I heard that there was some panic on this end."

 

Santana nodded, "Oh definitely. Mama P, I mean Mrs. Pierce called me..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Brittany's gone," you hear over the line.

 

You take a moment to take it in. "What?"

 

"Brittany's gone," you hear Mrs. Pierce say. You're sure she's crying, "Her car is gone and that thing she was building is gone."

 

"What thing?" you ask, looking around at your fellow cheerleaders, all keying in to your worry. You and your roommate invited a bunch of them to come over and hang out.

 

"She was building a submarine to get to you on your anniversary," Mrs. Pierce explains, "She left a note that said she was coming to you."

 

They rest of the conversation is just an update. They haven't found her yet, but someone saw her car with the sub on the trailer behind it going west.

 

You try calling Brittany a few times before walking out onto the balcony of your room. You look out onto the harbor and wonder where she is and what she was thinking trying to build something like that. If it leaks or something goes wrong....she's under water. You don't want to think of what could be happening to her right now.

 

You sit on the balcony all day, trying to call Brittany and looking out over the water. The harbor is starting to turn orange as the sun goes down. You feel tears sting your eyes. "Brittany where are you?"

 

Your roommate walks up behind you and hugs you. You turn around and start sobbing on her shoulder. It's your anniversary and Brittany's missing.

 

"Holy shit," your roommate says.

 

You stand up straight and look at her face. Then you look to where she's looking. In the harbor there's a small blue orb that's bobbing up and down in the water. A small hatch opens and you lose it. "It's Brittany." She climbs up on top of her submarine and looks around. She seems to spot you and waves. You wave back, a huge smile on your face.

 

She gets back in the submarine and it starts moving toward the shore. You take off running to the stairs and down the stairs to the street. Outside, there are police cars pulling up, but you run past to them to Brittany who is walking up a dock toward you. You throw your arms around her and cry.

 

"Happy anniversary," she whispers over the sirens and the water.

 

You don't know what to think. She built a submarine and crossed an ocean to be with you. You kiss her. She pulls you closer to herself and kisses you more deeply.

 

When you break away from her, you can see that there is a large crowd around you both. Your arm goes around Brittany's waist to try to protect her if you need to. Two police officers walk up to you and the younger one of them says to Brittany, "You can't leave that submarine in the harbor without a permit."

 

Brittany looks back at him, "Where do I get one?"

 

The older officer chuckles, "I'll get you one. Don't worry about it." He smiles at Brittany, "We heard you were coming, but we thought that they were crazy."

 

Brittany smiles. "I'm sorry to disturb everyone." She looks around and then puts her arm around your shoulder, "The planes weren't working and it's our anniversary."

 

The younger officer looks like he's about to chastise her, but the older officer puts his hand up. You can see news reporters and spectators as well as your entire cheer team standing in a large circle around you and Brittany.

 

"Do you mind if we take a look at your submarine?" the older man asks.

 

Brittany looks out at it. It's tied to one of the posts on the dock just bobbing in the water. "Can I have it back? I have to go home later."

 

The older officer laughs, "Of course. I suppose you're staying in the hotel for a few hours?"

 

You nod for her. "Yeah."

 

He bows slightly to you both and walks to the harbor.

 

"Oh wait," Brittany calls after them. "I forgot something inside."

 

"I'll get it for you," the younger officer says, stopping her from going onto the dock.

 

The older officer rolls his eyes and says something to the younger officer in Japanese. Then he smiles at Brittany, "I'll go with you."

 

You stand at the edge of the dock, watching Brittany climb down into the submarine and then come out with a bag over her shoulder. She shows the man what's in the bag. They talk for a few more minutes and then she trots over to you.

 

"Can we go to your room?" she asks.

 

You nod. But that's easier said than done. You have to hold her hand tight and fight through a crowd of reporters. Your team rushes to your aid, surrounding you and Brittany so that you can get inside.

 

Once you're inside, your coach gets on the elevator up with you while your team and the hotel security block the doors so no one else can get on.

 

"I'm Sydney," your coach introduces herself to Brittany.

 

Brittany smiles, "I'm Brittany."

 

"That vessel you built is very impressive," she says.

 

Brittany takes your hand, "Thanks, but I just wanted to get to Santana. I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone."

 

Your coach smiles wider, "This is the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed. I can't be mad at you for that. I can handle the press for a while, but they're going to want an interview with you both."

 

You look at Brittany. She just shrugs, "As long as I can call my mom first."

 

Your coach nods. When the doors open, she holds the door open. "You two should probably stay in your room for a while, Lopez. I'll try to keep it to one interview. When I know what they want, I'll come up and let you know."

 

"Thanks Coach," you smile at her. She's always been more caring and motherly than Coach Sylvester.

 

You and Brittany go to your room. As you're locking the door, Brittany drops her bag on your bed and walks to the balcony. She looks down and you walk up behind her looking down. You see that there are officers going through her sub and a few of them look astounded.

 

"C'mon Britt," you take her hand and pull her inside.

 

She closes the balcony door and pulls you to her. You're caught off guard by a kiss. You smile at her, "I can't believe you came all the way here in a submarine."

 

She grins, "Do you want to go on a ride? It's so cool. There are so many kinds of fish and they're so cool. I even saw a whale."

 

You feel a little weak when she says things like that. A whale could demolish something that small. You hug her and close your eyes. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too," she says. She kisses you again. This time she gently pushes you backwards. You think that you're going to fall back onto the bed, but she holds your waist and slowly lowers you down onto the bed.

 

You love the feeling of being with Brittany. She loves you more than anyone else ever has and she doesn't hold back. She kisses you sweetly and slowly, showing you how much she loves you and how much you mean to her.

 

"I brought you something," she says.

 

You smile. "You didn't have to. You came all the way here."

 

"I had to come here to give it to you," she says. She sits up on her knees and unzips her bag. She extracts a long velvet jewelry case.

 

You smile at her, "Britt, you didn't have to."

 

She presents it to you. She looks nervous, "I made it. I hope it's okay."

 

"It's my favorite already," you tell her and give her a kiss. You turn to the nightstand and open the drawer. You extract a small box and offer it to her, "I'm sorry I didn't make it."

 

She smiles, "Thank you."

 

You exchange presents and when you open the box your breath escapes your body. It's a beautiful necklace. The chain is a thin gold and the pendant is a heart. In the middle it looks like there's a diamond.

 

"Oh my god Santana," Brittany says. She throws her arms around you and you fall back onto the bed.

 

You giggle when Brittany pulls away and put the ring on her finger. You take her left hand and kiss the ring on her finger, "Do you know what this means?"

 

She just looks at you and bites her lip.

 

"It's my promise to you that I will be the best girlfriend I can be to you," you tell her earnestly. "I will always be here for you."

 

She hugs you again. This time she just holds you until you say, "You need to call your mom."

 

"Oh yeah," Brittany hops up and gets her phone out of her bag. Then she drops it, "Can I use your phone?"

 

You nod and get it off of the nightstand. You hand it to her. Brittany calls her mom and tells her that she's okay. Apparently, Brittany is now big news in America too. While she’s talking, you put your new necklace on.

 

Your coach comes back and tells you that there's one news crew that has affiliates that are already in Lima so they want to go a joint interview with Brittany's parents.

 

Brittany tells her mom and her mom asks her what she wants to do. Brittany says that she just want to be with you, she doesn't care who she has to talk to. Then she hands off the phone to your coach so that they can talk.

 

"They want you to take a camera on a tour of your sub," you tell her, relaying what your coach told you.

 

Brittany shrugs, "It's not very pretty."

 

"I think they're more interested in how you built a submarine in your garage," you smile at her. She doesn't even know how incredible she is. You're glad that you realized it and you realized it completely. "You're amazing Britt."

 

You tuck some hair behind her ear. She smiles and leans into your hand. She leans forward and softly kisses you. She barely pulls away and says to you, "You make me feel amazing."

 

That's all you could really ever ask for. You kiss her again.

 

You hear your coach clear her throat and you pull away with a blush. She hands you your phone back. She looks to Brittany. "Your mom wants you to rest for a while before you do the interview so we're going to do it at 6 a.m. Tokyo time and they'll be joining you on a satellite feed at 5 p.m. yesterday's time."

 

Brittany nods. "Awesome." Then she looks up at your coach. "I know Santana is supposed to stay with her team, but can I take her out tonight?"

 

"Of course," she nods with a smile. "I'm going to let all the girls go out tonight since we're stuck here. Please have her back by midnight."

 

"Um," you're a little afraid to ask this question, but for the sake of your friendship with your roommate you have to, "Is it okay if we get our own room? I'll totally pay for it, but Carly..." You don’t think your teammate will be super happy with all the things you want to do with Brittany tonight.

 

Your coach laughs, "Of course. Just stay in this hotel."

 

You and Brittany manage to get out of the hotel with help from your team. Apparently reporters couldn't find you or Brittany in a crowd of young American women flooding out of the front doors of the hotel at the same time.

 

You walk through the streets of Tokyo with Brittany's hand in yours.

 

"How are we going to top this next year?" you turn to Brittany with a smile.

 

Brittany smiles, "I could make a bigger sub. We could go wherever you want."

 

"I just want to be with you," you tell her with a gently squeeze of her hand.

 

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk while people continue to move past you like a river parting to go around you. She pulls you to her and gives you a hug, "Forever?"

 

"Hmm?" you ask, not realizing what she’s talking about.

 

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she asks, insecurely.

 

You look up at her. Her face glows in the neon of all the lights around you. You nod and give her a small, sweet smile. "Forever."

 

Brittany catches your eyes and gives you a smile, "Will you be mad if I don't have a ring?"

 

You squint trying to figure out what she's talking about before it dawns on you. "Are you...?"

 

She nods, smiling nervously, "Will you marry me Santana?"

 

Tears spring up in your eyes and you nod, throwing your arms around her. "Yes."

 

She smiles and kisses you. "I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

Santana looked at her hand, "We got this ring at a small jewelry store." She showed it to the reporter, "The gem isn't real, but it's valuable to me."

 

Brittany smiled down at Santana.

 

"Have you seen this?" the reporter asked, presenting them with a glossy photograph. "It was taken right after Brittany arrived."

 

The picture was of Brittany and Santana kissing with a line of bright police lights behind them. Santana had her head tilted up and Brittany was donning a small smile.

 

"Can we have this?" Santana asked the reporter.

 

He chuckled, "Yes." He turned to the camera. "And there you have it. A truly epic love story. How Brittany S. Pierce, overcame distance and oceans to be with Santana Lopez, here in Tokyo."

 

* * *

 

 

The reporter looked at the camera. Behind him was the familiar background of the Pierce living room. Brittany and Santana sat on the couch. The reporter smiled, "We're back with Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, the subjects of the submarine love story. It's been two weeks since a brave young Brittany crossed the Pacific in a homemade submarine to be with Santana on their anniversary. We’re back to see what's changed."

 

He turned to them and looked at Brittany, "What's changed Brittany?"

 

Brittany shrugged, "Not a lot..."

* * *

 

 

You're laying on the couch with Santana. She took a Friday off of school and came home to be with you. You love just being with her. You don't have to be doing anything. She's tired and has had a long week and you're happy to just hold her while she takes a nap. You look at her left hand that’s resting on  your stomach. You replaced the fake diamond in the ring with the one from her necklace. A few minutes with a soldering iron was all you needed.

 

Your phone rings and you reach for it on the coffee table, trying to get it before it wakes her up. But moving wakes her up and she lifts up her head, pushing her hair out of her face. You grab your phone and answer it, "Hello?"

 

"Is this Brittany Pierce?" a man asks.

 

"Yeah," you say, stroking Santana's hair.

 

"This is Dr. Clark from the University of Pennsylvania," he says. "I was calling to ask you about your plans for college."

 

"Um, I don't have any," you tell him.

 

He goes on to tell you about the engineering program at U Penn and how much they'd love to have you go to school there. You can see Santana looking up at you. She sleepily kisses you and you smile into her kiss.

 

When the man finally takes a breath you start talking, "But my fiancée goes to University of Louisville," you tell him. "I can't go to college in Pennsylvania."

 

"We understand that and are prepared to offer you both a scholarship," he says.

 

"I'll have to talk to her," you tell him.

 

"Of course," he says, "I'm going to be in Lima over the weekend and maybe we can schedule a time to meet."

 

"Sure," you tell him, but you really want to go back to kissing Santana.

 

He tells you to call and tell him when you can meet and then you hang up. You bend down and kiss Santana again.

 

"Who was that?" she asks, resting her head on your chest again.

 

"Some guy from the University of Pennsylvania," you shrug, "He wants us to go there and give us scholarships."

 

"Both of us?" she asks.

 

You nod. "I can move to Louisville though."

 

She looks at your face and kisses you, "What do you want to do Brittany?"

 

"He wants me to study engineering," you tell her.

 

"What do you want to do?" she asks, "Anything in the whole world. We have enough money to get us through a couple years anywhere." She smiles, "We have a submarine and two cars. I have an apartment. My freshman year is almost over and you're about to graduate. We can do anything we want."

 

* * *

 

 

Brittany looked over at Santana with a smile before looking to the reporter, "So we're moving to New York. I'm going to dance and Santana's going to kill it on Broadway."

 

"You're not going to college for engineering?" the reporter asked, dumbfounded.

 

Brittany shrugged. "I don't need to. I built the sub to get to Santana. Now she's with me. I don't need it anymore."


End file.
